Bingo!
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: THE LAST CHAPTER! Apakah Toushiro dan Momo sebenarnya tak lebih dari rekan se-profesi? Lalu, apa yang Izuru lakukan seusai syuting Bleach episode 126?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Yoriko is back!! Aku lagi nyoba bikin fic yg life-show, coz aku dapet inspirasi dari semua fic Hitsu-Hina yg udah aku baca di ffn indonesian ini.

**Summary**: Toushiro dan Momo adalah artis yang beken setelah membintangi serial Bleach garapan sutradara Tite Kubo. Tawaran main drama lain pun membanjiri mereka. Nah, sebenarnya Toushiro dan Momo terlibat cinlok ngga sih?

**Genre**: Bukan humor, romance? Bukan juga…apa ya?

**Author's note**: Thanks to **kazuka** yg udah ngizinin aku nyertain dia di fic anehku ini n dukungannya untuk ngerjain fic ini, jujur pas bikin fic ini Yoriko bingung bgt, buat **Cho.** ma **ichironami, MAAF** yg sebesar2nya coz Yoriko ngga minta ijin dulu buat nyertain kalian di fic-ku ini. Ya udah sekalian minta ijin deh…disini, "Cho, dan Ichironami yg baik, apakah kalian keberatan kalau Yoriko nyertain kalian di fic ini?"

Oh iya, OC-ku tampil di fic ini.

**Warning: **OOC deh, dah gitu aneh, lancang pula (karena ga ijin ma Cho & Ichironami).

**Disclaimer**: Bleach © Tite Kubo.

Happy Reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Bingo !***

**-studio 10 TV Tokyo-**

**Chiba** **:** " Konbanwa, pemirsa dan hadirin di studio, jumpa lagi di acara talk-show 'Bingo!' dengan saya Chiba dan tentunya bintang tamu kita. Malam ini hadir pula beberapa sutradara seperti Cho, Kazuka, dan Ichironami. Namun, sayang master sutradara Tite Kubo tidak dapat hadir karena sedang sibuk-"

**Cho****:** " Buruan…!! Kelamaan nih pembawa acaranya!"

**Kazuka****:** " Iya nih….kita-kita kan penasaran siapa yg jadi bintang tamu minggu ini."

**Ichironami:**" Eh tunggu, Cho ma Kazuka curiga ngga kenapa kita bertiga diundang?"

**Cho:** " Eh…iya juga ya? Kita kan spesialis drama Hitsu-Hina!"

**Kazuka:** " Jangan-jangan…yang datang-"

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!** (terdengar suara jejeritan hadirin di studio karena melihat bintang tamu yang datang)

" Haaaa?? Toushiro dan Momo?!!! Kawaii!" teriak Cho, Kazuka, Ichironami berbarengan.

Momo melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Toushiro tersenyum simpul dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Kontan saja para hadirin makin histeris.

**Chiba:** " Minggu lalu setelah kedatangan Erika Sawajiri (ceritanya), minggu ini bintang tamu kita adalah Toushiro dan Momo. Silahkan duduk Toushiro-kun, Momo-chan.."

" Terima kasih." ucap Toushiro dan Momo berbarengan.

**Chiba:** " Kau terlihat manis seperti biasa Momo-chan, apalagi dengan rambut dilepas seperti itu. Kawaii….." pembawa acara lalu memeluk Momo (iya nih…author jg suka bgt ma Momo)

**Momo:** " E…terima kasih, tapi….a..aku tidak bisa bernafas jika Chiba-san memelukku erat seperti ini."

**-di kursi hadirin-**

**Ichironami:** " Eh…Chiba lupa, kali ya? Kalo acara ini disiarkan secara _live._"

**Kazuka:** " He..eh….tapi, Kazuka juga sebenernya mau meluk Momo, dia kawaii bgt sih….."

**-kembali ke **_**stage**_**-**

**Chiba: **" Maaf…maaf. Baiklah kita mulai acara bincang-bincangnya. Nama kalian berdua langsung mencuat setelah membintangi serial spektakuler garapan sutradara Tite Kubo itu. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian, dimulai dari Toushiro-kun?"

**Toushiro: **" Tite Kubo-san sangat cerdas, bisa membuat drama dengan efek visual seperti nyata. Aku sampai berkhayal benar-benar memiliki Hyourinmaru."

**Chiba****: **" Lalu bagaimana pendapat Momo-chan?"

**Momo:** " Iya, selain sebagai sutradara, Tite Kubo-san juga merangkap editor visual serial Bleach itu sendiri lho! Aku sangat senang bisa terlibat dalam Bleach, aku jadi punya banyak teman baru."

**Chiba:** " Oh, jadi begitu. Senang ya? Bisa bermain dalam satu drama dengan aktor ganteng Byakuya-san, kyaaaaa!! (pembawa acara malah teriak-teriak gaje ngebayangin Byakuya)

**Momo:** " Ya senang juga sih, Byakuya-san kan aktor senior, jadi kami para junior banyak belajar darinya."

**Toushiro:** " Lagipula Byakuya-san sangat ramah, biasanya selesai syuting Bleach kami para pemain dan kru ditraktir makan."

**Chiba:** " Betapa beruntungnya kalian, bisa mengenal Byakuya-san (puppy eyes). Tapi, walaupun banyak yang mengagumimu Momo-chan, ada juga yang ngga suka ma peranmu di Bleach."

**Momo:** " Iya, aku sadar kok, aktingku masih belum bagus. Aku juga masih belajar."

**Chiba:** " Bukan tentang aktingmu, malah aktingmu bagus banget kok. Tapi karena di Bleach kamu suka ma Aizen dan itu membuat Hitsugaya sedih. Terutama saat di episode 48 itu lho!"

**Momo:** " Terlihat sangat meyakinkan ya? He,padahal itu cuma akting….."

**Chiba:** " Setelah peran kalian sebagai Hinamori dan Hitsugaya di Bleach kalian kan juga membintangi drama-drama lain dengan tetap memakai nama Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Aku hitung udah sekitar 30 drama lebih ya?"

**Toushiro:** " Iya, mungkin termasuk drama yang masih tayang hingga saat ini, sekitar 33."

**Chiba:** "Apakah itu tidak mengganggu syuting Bleach kalian?"

**Toushiro:** " Untungnya tidak, kami masih dapat syuting Bleach disamping syuting drama-drama itu."

**Momo:** " Lagipula kemunculanku di Bleach tidak sesering peran Toushiro-kun, jadi syutingku di Bleach tidak begitu banyak."

**Chiba:** " Jadi, begitu…. sebenarnya kalian seumuran ngga sih? (ih…pembawa acaranya ngga sopan bgt)

**Toushiro:** " Iya, aku dan Momo seumuran, hanya saja aku lebih tua dua bulan darinya."

" Haaa? Baru tau aku…" ucap Cho, Kazuka ma Ichironami kompak.

**Chiba:**" Tapi kok,…tinggimu….?"

Toushiro memberi tatapan _death glare_ pada Chiba.

**Chiba:** " Maaf…maaf…bukan bermaksud untuk menyindir Toushiro-kun. Baiklah _by the way, _diantara 33 lebih drama non-Bleach yang kalian bintangi, drama apa yang paling kalian sukai perannya?"

**Momo:** " Drama garapan sutradara yang hadir disini ya?"

Momo menoleh kearah kursi hadirin dan melambai kearah Kazuka, Cho, dan Ichironami. Ketiga sutradara tersebut membalas lambaian tangan Momo.

**Chiba:**" Iya, dan boleh juga kau sebutkan peran yang kau sukai di drama garapan sutradara yang tidak hadir disini."

**Momo:** " Drama garapan sutradara Kazuka yang paling kusukai perannya adalah The Lost Memory About You karena disana Hinamori berusaha mengingat kenangannya dengan Hitsugaya. Lalu, garapan sutradara Cho yang paling kusukai adalah di drama Prasangka karena semula Hinamori mengira Hitsugaya dan Kurosaki _gay._ Sedangkan drama garapan sutradara Ichironami, peran yang paling kusukai adalah ketika aku bermain di My First Love."

**Chiba:** " Bagaimana denganmu, Toushiro-kun.?"

Toushiro diam saja.

**Chiba:** " Toushiro-kun masih marah ya? Maaf…"

**Toushiro:** " Ah, tidak kok. Baiklah akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Drama garapan sutradara Kazuka yang paling kusukai adalah ketika aku berperan sebagai Hitsugaya di Jika Mengingkarinya Untukmu, sementara garapan sutradara Cho yang paling kusukai perannya adalah ketika di Yuki Ai No Hanashi. Lalu, garapan sutradara Ichironami yang kusukai peranku ketika di drama Friendship."

**-di kursi hadirin-**

**Kazuka:** " Eh….Toushiro dan Momo menyebutkan drama garapan kita yang paling mereka sukai tuh…"

**Cho:** " Iya…seneng deh rasanya.."

**Ichironami:** "Ternyata mereka _enjoy_ di drama-drama kita."

" Iya…syukur deh…." ucap Kazuka dan Cho.

**Ichironami:** "Eh, hubungan mereka sebenernya gimana ya?"

**Kazuka:** " Iya nih..kira-kira mereka cinlok ngga sih?"

**-back to stage- **

**Chiba:** " Lalu, garapan sutradara lain?"

**Momo:** " Umm…kalau disebutkan satu-satu sepertinya tidak akan cukup, tapi menurut Momo semuanya bagus."

**Chiba:** " Toushiro-kun, sendiri bagaimana?"

**Toushiro:** " Iya…sama seperti apa yang Momo katakan."

**Chiba:** " Nah, selain dengan Toushiro-kun, Momo-chan juga pernah membintangi drama dengan lawan main Shuuhei-kun dan Abarai-kun kan? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka?"

**Momo:** " Um…mereka berdua sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak Momo-chan sendiri."

**Chiba:** " Lalu Toushiro-kun, selain dengan Momo-chan, juga membintangi drama dengan lawan main Rukia-chan kan? Bagaimana pendapat Toushiro-kun tentang Rukia-chan?"

**Toushiro:**" Rukia-chan, sangat baik. Siapapun yang berada didekatnya pasti akan merasa nyaman."

**-kursi hadirin-**

**Kazuka:** " Eh…eh…kok Toushiro malah muji-muji Rukia ya?"

**Cho:** " Iya…wah gawat tuh…!! Jangan-jangan Toushiro malah cinlok ma Rukia lagi..!"

**Ichironami:** " Iya nih…Toushiro susah ditebak. Ya udah deh…kita ikutin ja terus perbincangan mereka."

**Kazuka:** " Menurut kalian Toushiro dan Momo cocok ngga?"

**Ichironami:** " Wah, itu sih udah ngga usah ditanyain lagi…so pasti!"

**Cho:** " Iya….mereka tuh…serasi banget."

**-back to stage-**

**Chiba:**" Jadi begitu ya. Eh…ada gosip yang menyebutkan kalo Toushiro-kun dekat dengan Karin-chan lho! Apa itu benar?"

**Toushiro:** " Um….soal itu….."

Wajah Toushiro memerah.

**-------Chapter 1--OWARI-------**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apakah diantara Toushiro dan Karin ada sesuatu? Apakah ternyata Toushiro dan Karin yang terlibat cinlok? Nantikan chapter 2! The last chapter.

Harap maklum ya readers author sebenernya ngga bakat bikin fic jenis ini. Maaf klo ancur, Yori paling stress saat bikin fic-ini diantara fic2 Yori yang lain, beneran! Frustasi bgt! Maaf buat kazuka, cho, ma ichironami…klo ternyata fic-ini ngga memuaskan. Mohon review-nya ya temen2….kritik, saran, tanggapan, maupun flame (hiks..hiks) akan Yori terima.

**.Makasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yg review…makasih bgt buat **Cho** ma **ichironam**i yg akhirnya ngizinin Yoriko buat nyertain kalian di fic ini. (Yihaa! Akhirnya Yori dah dpt ijin dari ketiga author!~) Sebelumnya Yoriko mau bales review-review yg masuk….

**Cho.: **Makasih…ya, udah aku perbaikin kok penulisan dlm tanda kutipnya. Cho pengin jd sutradara beneran?

**yuinayuki-chan: **Iya, jd critanya Toushiro n Momo itu artis,hehe. Toushiro suka ma Karin? Menurut Yuinayuki-chan sendiri gmn? Oh..iya makasih juga ya…Yuinayuki-chan sering review fic2nya Yori ^^.

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Di chapter 2 ini bintang tamunya masih Toushiro ma Momo. Makasih juga, Yumemiru Reirin sering review fic2nya Yori ^o^.

**ichironami: **Sama-sama ^^. Hehe…nanti Ichironami juga bakal tau sendiri jawabannya kok. Kapan nih update Hitsugaya Family ma Friendship? Yori dah nunggu2 lho!

**Quinsi Vinsis: **Makasih….ini update-annya, review lagi ya!

OK ni dia Bingo! chapter 2!

*************************************************************

**Toushiro:** "Um….soal itu….."

Wajah Toushiro memerah.

**Chiba:** "Momo-chan juga lho! Ada gosip tentang Momo-chan dekat dengan Izuru-kun."

**Momo:** "I..Izuru-kun ya? He…"

Momo _blushing_.

**-di kursi hadirin-**

**Cho:** "Lho…lho? Aku makin bingung aja nih ma mereka berdua."

**Ichironami:** "Sebenernya gimana ya….?"

**Kazuka:**"Kazuka juga heran….tadi Toushiro kan muji-muji Rukia? Kok..sekarang malah kaya yang bingung gitu pas disinggung tentang Karin? Trus, Momo juga..kok malah tersipu gitu ya? Pas Chiba bilang dia deket ma Izuru-kun."

**Cho:** "Menurut Cho, kayanya Chiba-chan ngerencanain sesuatu deh.."

**Ichironami:** "Maksudnya..?"

**Kazuka:** "Iya, jadi…kaya sebuah pancingan gitu. Tapi, ngga tahu juga sih…"

**-di atas stage-**

**Toushiro:** "Aku dan Karin memang dekat, kebetulan kenyataannya kami memang sama-sama menyukai sepakbola."

**Chiba:** "Jadi, gosip bahwa kalian lebih dari teman itu benar?"

**Toushiro:** "Benar.."

**Oh…nooooooooo!!! **(jerit para Hitsu-Hina fans)

**Toushiro:** "Kami sudah seperti sahabat, aku kerap curhat padanya tentang seseorang yang ada di hatiku, begitu pula dia."

**Chiba:** "Ooooh..jadi gitu. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu siapa gadis yang beruntung dapat singgah di hatimu itu?"

**Toushiro:** "Maaf, itu privasi-ku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini."

Chiba tersenyum 'licik',

**Chiba: **"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Itu kan hakmu, Toushiro-kun. Bagaimana tanggapan Momo-chan atas pertanyaanku barusan?"

**Momo:** "Aku dekat dengan Izuru-kun karena awalnya…."

**Chiba:** "Awalnya??"

**Momo:** "E..e…tidak cuma aku kok yang dekat dengan Izuru-kun, sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, bahkan dialah yang paling dekat dengan Izuru-kun."

**Chiba:** "Siapa seseorang itu?"

**Momo:** "Maaf Chiba-san, itu rahasia."

Chiba cemberut.

**Chiba:** "Baiklah hadirin di studio dan pemirsa di rumah, kita akan lanjutkan bincang bintang kita setelah penampilan dari Romi Paku! Beri tepuk tangan!"

Romi Paku berjalan menuju _stage_, terdengar petikan gitar sebagai intro, Romi Paku lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu _This Light I See_**.**

_Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari_

_Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu_

_Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi_

_Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita_

_"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o_

_Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda_

_Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I'm believing this light i see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi_

_Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta_

_Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara_

_Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure_

_"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni_

_Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda_

_Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I'm believing, this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu_

_Kokoro o hanatsu_

_Hikari o hanatsu_

_I'm believing..._

_Believing, this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_I'm believing this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure_

Tepuk tangan hadirin mengakhiri penampilan Romi Paku, hingga Romi Paku berada di belakang panggung, tepuk tangan masih terdengar.

**Chiba:** "Lagu ini mengingatkan Hitsugaya yang begitu ingin melindungi Hinamori dalam serial Bleach. EHHMMM…"

Chiba batuk 'aneh' sambil melirik ke Toushiro dan Momo, sehingga membuat mereka menaikkan satu alisnya.

**Chiba:** "Memasuki pertanyaan penting. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang dikirim para pemirsa di rumah melalui e-mail...diantara 33 lebih drama non-Bleach yang kalian berdua bintangi, diantaranya ada adegan _kissing_ dan mungkin beberapa adegan yang bisa dikatakan cukup ekstrim. Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Wajah Toushiro dan Momo memerah seketika.

**-Sementara itu di kursi hadirin-**

**Cho:** "_Good question_! Aku juga pengen tau nih!"

**Kazuka:** "H'h bener..bener. Kan ngga enak klo kita nanya langsung ma mereka."

**Ichironami:** "Iya…hehe yg bikin drama Hitsugaya Family kan aku,…yang di dramaku itu lho mereka…..kyaaaa!!"

**Cho:** "Kamu yang bikin cerita, kamu yang histeris….tapi aku juga gemes tuh di dramaku yang Yuki Ai no Hanashi….di tengah salju yg turun itu….kyaa!!"

**Kazuka:** "Aku juga, aku juga…..mereka di dramaku yang Jika Mengingkarinya Untukmu, ….kawaii!!"

Akhirnya ketiga sutradara itu histeris bersama-sama.

**-Back to the stage-**

**Momo:** "Ano….e…maaf, aku tidak bisa berpendapat mengenai itu. Tapi, menurut kami itu adalah sebagai bentuk profesionalitas pemain."

**-------Chapter 2--OWARI-------**

********************************************************************

Nah, siapa sebenarnya orang yang paling dekat dengan Izuru? Apakah diantara Toushiro dan Momo sebenarnya tak lebih dari rekan profesi? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter 3!

Sebelumnya Yoriko minta maaaaaaaf bgt, di chapter 1 kemaren Yori bilang klo chapter 2 udah the last chapter (-ditimpuk gallon-) tapi ternyata belum bisa tamat di chapter 2 ini. Mohon review-nya ya readers……karena kau review, ku update,hehe.

**Makasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tugas numpuk nih…jadi ngga bisa apdet cepet. mana pulang skul sore terus…TT, dah gitu tugas observasi Yori blm selese, laporannya belum jadi, belum presentasi, minggu depan ulangan lagi! frustasi mode:on TT (pingsan).

OK, langsung aja deh….ni dia chapter terakhir.

*************************************************************

**Momo:** "Ano….e…maaf, aku tidak bisa berpendapat mengenai itu. Tapi, menurut kami itu adalah sebagai bentuk profesionalitas pemain."

**Toushiro:** "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu! Ketika syuting adegan-adegan itu rasanya aku hampir pingsan."

**Momo:** "Kau juga tidak tahu kan! ketika syuting adegan-adegan itu aku sebenarnya sangat gugup."

**Chiba:** "Aha! Bingo!"

Toushiro dan Momo sama-sama _blushing_.

**Toushiro:** "Jadi kau mencoba mengorek privasi kami?" menatap death glare ke Chiba.

**Chiba:** "Hontou ni gomennasai. Tapi, inilah 'Bingo!' Sebuah talk-show yang mencoba mengungkap yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, intinya apakah kalian terlibat cinta lokasi?"

Toushiro dan Momo berpandangan, mereka terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama Momo menganggukan kepalanya.

**Toushiro:** "Baiklah..akan kujelaskan, ini semua berkat Izuru-kun."

Chiba, ketiga sutradara, hadirin, dan pemirsa bingung.

**-flashback-Hitsugaya's POV**

Karin memberiku saran cara pernyataan cinta yang tepat untuk Momo. Kupikir cara itu bagus juga..lalu Izuru, rekan yang pertama kali mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Momo, menawarkan bantuan. Sehari sebelum syuting, ia membantuku menyiapkan semuanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ternyata ditolak?

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Toushiro. Sekarang yang penting, bagaimana kau berusaha sebaik-baiknya menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." ucap Izuru.

"Tapi, aku takut kehilangan dia, bila ia tidak menyukai semua ini. Aku tak sanggup jika karena pernyataan perasaanku malah membuatnya menjauhiku. Entahlah Izuru, akupun tidak mengerti…aku benar-benar menyukainya, dan ini semua terjadi di luar skrip."

"Sejak awal aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Momo. Kau tidak salah, pilhanmu sangat tepat, dia gadis yang manis dan baik. Berpikirlah positif…anggaplah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo semangat! Kudoakan semuanya dapat berjalan lancar."

**-end of flashback-Hitsugaya's POV**

**Chiba:** "Berkat Izuru-kun? Maksudnya?"

Suara Chiba menyadarkan Toushiro dari kenangannya delapan bulan lalu.

**Toushiro:** "Berkat bantuan Izuru-kun, aku berhasil mendapatkannya."

Toushiro menatap Momo, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

**Chiba:** "Jadi kalian sebenarnya-?"

**Momo:** " I…i..iya…kami sudah jadian sejak delapan bulan yang lalu." Momo _blushing_.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan, jeritan histeris, serta siulan dari para hadirin yang datang. Para Hitsu-Hina fans lompat-lompat saking senangnya (termasuk authornya juga nih…)

**-flashback-Hinamori's POV**

Aku jadi ingat waktu itu,... Malam hari, setelah syuting Bleach episode 126, aku baru saja mengemasi barang-barangku ke mobil, bersiap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba Izuru-kun menghampiriku.

"Momo, ayo ikut denganku."

"Tapi, aku harus pulang Izuru-kun…."

"Ayo…pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Kemana?"

Izuru-kun tidak menjawab, akupun mengikutinya, ia membawaku ke taman di dekat lokasi syuting. Cukup gelap, aku heran mengapa lampu taman dimatikan, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi taman itu. Tiba-tiba, Izuru-kun berteriak "Siap! Nyalakan!!"

Kukira ia berteriak agar lampu taman dinyalakan, tapi ternyata……aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat lampu kerlap-kerlip tergantung diantara pepohonan, membentuk tulisan "Would You Like to be My Girl?" yang dirangkai dengan indahnya, jantungku berdegup. Hatiku bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang melakukan semua ini? Aku dapat melihat beberapa pemain seperti Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san, Shuuhei-san, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan dan kru berdiri tak jauh dari pepohonan itu. Namun, Izuru-kun sudah tak didekatku. Seseorang kemudian muncul dari balik pohon dan berjalan kearahku. Dia! Jantungku serasa copot saat kutahu seseorang itu berlutut di hadapanku. Dari tatapannya, aku merasa ini semua bukan akting.

"Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu."

"T..Toushiro-kun?" aku hampir tak percaya.

"Momo…..aishiteru.." ucapnya pelan namun begitu mengena.

Aku hampir tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan mawar merah yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Ambil mawar ini dengan tangan kanan jika kau menerimaku, sebaliknya….ambil mawar ini dengan tangan kiri jika kau menolakku."

Aku merasa lemas sekali, seseorang yang diam-diam kusukai ternyata menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kuambil mawar merah itu dengan tangan kananku, aku mengangguk malu, "Aishiteru Toushiro-kun…."

Kulihat wajah Toushiro-kun yang merona. Lalu terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para pemain dan kru.

**-end of flashback-Hinamori's POV**

Momo tersenyum mengingat kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu itu.

**-di kursi hadirin-**

**Ichironami:** "Kyaaa!!! Mereka ternyata pacaran, syukurlah..."

**Cho:** "Oh..Izuru mungkin nyomblangin mereka ya ..?"

**Kazuka: "**Kawaii,.. jadi itu sebabnya tadi Momo bilang ada yang lebih dekat dengan Izuru, ternyata Toushiro ya?"

**Ichironami: **"Ya ampun! Beneran deh…aku ngga nyangka mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta."

**Kazuka: **"Yes…! Kita bikin drama lagi buat mereka yuk?"

**Cho: **"He..eh…kita bikinin mereka drama romance lagi….kyaa!! Imutnya.."

**-back to stage-**

**Chiba:** "Selamat ya..buat Toushiro-kun dan Momo-chan, Chiba yakin saat ini para penggemar kalian juga ikut bahagia. Chiba juga ikut senang lho.."

**Toushiro:** "Terima kasih. Sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Momo "

Wajah Momo sudah semerah strawberry.

**Chiba:** "Tapi, kalian hebat ya! Bisa menutupi hubungan kalian serapat itu hingga kini. Kalian berhasil membuat kami bingung, habis kalian seperti benar-benar ada sesuatu dengan Rukia-chan, Shuuhei-kun, Renji-kun, Karin-chan, atau Izuru-kun. Sungguh aku salut, kalian berdua tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan khusus."

**Momo:** "Awalnya kami tidak ingin hubungan kami di-_expose_ publik. Hanya rekan-rekan kami di serial Bleach saja yang tahu hubungan kami yang sebenarnya."

**Chiba:** "Maaf ya?…kalau ini semua membuat hubungan kalian ter-_expose_. Tapi, ini semua atas permintaan penggemar kalian yang sangat penasaran dengan hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya."

**Toushiro:** "Tidak apa-apa…, "

**Momo:** "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

**Chiba:** "Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya!"

Toushiro dan Momo tersipu, "Terima kasih." jawab mereka bersamaan.

**Chiba:** "Baiklah pemirsa dan hadirin semua, inilah akhir dari talk show 'Bingo!' minggu ini, ternyata membintangi Bleach dan drama-drama lain membuat Toushiro-kun dan Momo-chan saling jatuh cinta dalam kehidupan sebenarnya. Sekian 'Bingo!" minggu ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan! Konbanwa."

Tepuk tangan hadirin membahana di studio 10 TV Tokyo.

-------OWARI-------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uwaaaaa….andaikan "dia-nya" Yoriko seromantis Toushiro-kun (eh…..dia siapa?-ditabok-) hehe ngga kok readers, just kidding. Akhirnya slese juga ni fic, bagaimana endingnya menurut readers? Gaje ya? Maaf deh….^^v

Makasih buat semua pihak yang mendukung pembuatan fic ini, makasih juga buat para readers n reviewers (resmi bgt…)

Mind to review?

**.Makasih.**


End file.
